Song
"You just made the clan suspicious of us for moons, and left us knowing that our brother was a murderer! Come on, Deserve. I know you don't really want to hurt anyone. I just want my brother back. The one who played with us in the barn and wanted the best for us... Remember that? Please, don't hurt anyone. This isn't you." — Song to Deserve in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 29 Song is a white she-cat with light blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Rainheart's Love Chapter 4 It's mentioned that many days ago, a rogue came to ShadowClan with her three starving kits, begging for a home. Depthstar decided to take them in. Though many questioned if these kits came from Bone Shred's gang, Depthstar dismisses this possibility with the fact that these kits don't carry the scent of twolegplace. Sunflower had taken in the three named Deserve, Boost, and Song to raise with her own kits. Everything seemed fine until a few days ago when the clan made a horrific discovery. Just outside the camp, Deserve had killed Snakekit and run away. Every cat had been stunned that a kit would commit murder, and many cats wanted Boost and Song thrown out of the clan. But Depthstar insisted that whatever their brother had done wasn't their fault. Boost and Song had been allowed to stay, however Sunflower refused to even look at the kits whose brother had killed her son. But Milkblaze defended the kits and supported them like a father. Though Boost and Song were terrified at the clans distrust and devastated at the loss of Deserve, but Milkblaze seemed to make them feel safe and help them cope with the recent tragedy. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Song is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of Shadowclan, being mentored by Copperstripe. Song is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Song is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Coldpaw. Song is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Song is listed under Final Allegiances as a queen of Deserve's Army, expecting Stripednose's kits. - Chapter 5 Bloodkit hears Copperstripe ask where Maplefur is and looks into the clearing. Flameheart and Copperstripe are talking to Cobratail. Stripedpaw and Song sit near them, exchanging excited looks. Cobratail flicks his tail and asks if Maplefur wasn't with them, as he said he'd help them assess the apprentices. Flameheart says yes, but he never showed up. Copperstripe adds that they waited a while for him, but the apprentices were ready to explode, and they couldn't wait any longer. And when they came back after the assessment to talk to Maplefur, he wasn't even in his den. Cobratail figures he must be out hunting and tells them he'll speak to him about it when he returns to camp. Depthstar pads over and assumes that the apprentices passed their assessments. Stripedpaw purrs that they did, adding that he should have seen Song, noting that she caught a thrush so high in the air. Song ducks her head, looking embarrassed as she says it was nothing. She pauses and looks around, asking if Boost as finished his assessment. He says "Yeah!", and a heartbeat later shoots through the thorn tunnel, hurdling into her. He and Song break into a playful fight as Stripedpaw watches in amusement. Depthstar frowns and jokingly suggests that maybe they aren't ready to be warriors, as they still look like kits to him. Boost and Song immediately leap apart, their eyes lighting with protest, and Depthstar purrs in amusement that he's only teasing. His eyes shine as he asks if they're ready to become warriors, and they exclaim "Yes!". Depthstar purrs "Wonderful". Depthstar calls a clan meeting to make Stripedpaw, Song, and Boost warriors. Bloodkit peers between Cliffshade and Crowmask and sees Stripedpaw, Song, and Boost, gazing up at Depthstar eagerly. When Stripednose receives his name, Song purrs and rubs her muzzle against his shoulder as she yowls his new name above the others. He purrs and licks her head. Bloodkit silently notes that it looks like there'll be more kits in the nursery soon. Though they are young, they're already very close. The clan quiets, and Depthstar recalls that when Boost and Song joined ShadowClan as rogues, they chose not to take clan names when they were apprenticed. He asks if they wish to take warrior names. Boost and Song exchange a look, and after a moment return their attention to their leader. Boost wants to keep his name. Song hesitates and turns to Stripednose, quietly asking if he'd mind she doesn't take a warrior name. He purrs of course not, his eyes shining as he says he loves her no matter what she's called. She purrs and sits against him, twining her tail with his. Depthstar coughs, and they break apart, looking embarrassed. Depthstar makes them warriors, highlighting their enthusiasm and determination. He leaps down from the rock to rest his chin on each of their heads, and they lick his shoulder. As the clan cheer Boost and Song's names, Stripednose and Song purr together. Bloodkit watches them, eagerly noting that'll be him one day, a real ShadowClan warrior. - Chapter 6 Brownstripe tells Bloodpaw that he was a kit when Boost and Song were taken into the clan. Their mother abandoned them outside the camp. Bloodpaw says he knows, as Bloomfire told him. Brownstripe says "Ah" and dips his head, asking if he knows that they had another sibling, a brother. Bloodpaw asks "Really?" and stares at him, surprised and asking what happened to him. Brownstripe looks away as he speaks and explains that his name was Deserve. He and his brothers, Blackstorm and Snakekit, would tease Deserve, Boost, and Song a little, what kits do. Brownstripe narrows his eyes and says Deserve took it too seriously and killed Snakekit, then ran away, and no cat ever saw him again. - Chapter 11 While Rosebreeze is kitting, Stripednose and song sit close together. Boost stands near them, saying kits are gross. Song glares at her brother and says that kits are wonderful, and she hopes to have some one day. She breaks off and lowers her head, casting Stripednose an embarrassed look and stammering. Stripednose lets out a purr, his eyes shining before he closes them and rubs his muzzle against hers, saying "of course'. Depthstar decides that Stripednose and Song are ready to take on apprentices, noting that they are young, but wise and responsible. He apprentices Mistypaw to Stripednose, and Coldpaw to Song. Coldpaw touches noses with Song. Depthstar teases Stripednose and Song, trusting that their relationship won't get in the way of training their apprentices. They're embarrassed, and Song purrs that it won't. - Chapter 13 During Bloomfire's kitting, Poisonedsap refuses to answer Bloodpaw's anxious questions. Song pads to his side and looks at him sympathetically, telling him not to worry and that Bloomfire will be fine, she's in good paws. Bloodpaw still feels uneasy and asks if Dewstorm will be able to handle it on his own. Song assures him that Dewstorm has helped with many kittings, and even handled some while Hawkfeather was busy. He has plenty of experience. Bloodpaw dips his head, grateful for her support. He thanks her, then pauses, noticing Stripednose across the clearing and asking if she'll be in the nursery soon. Song's eyes widen, and she flicks her tail at his ear playfully, purring at him to be quiet. As Bloodpaw purrs, Dewstorm steps out of the nursery to tell him he can come in. - Chapter 15 Cobratail calls for Depthstar as he leads his wounded patrol into camp. Song follows Cobratail, bearing similar scratches. Cobratail rasps that they were attacked by a whole group of rogues, at least six. He trails off as he says Rosebreeze's name and lowers his head. When Depthstar asks Song and Stripednose if they recognized any of the rogues, they shake their heads, though Song's eyes flare with uncertainty. - Chapter 20 When Bloodfur meets Deserve, he recalls that Brownstripe told him how Deserve was the sibling of Boost and Song. He sees the tension between Deserve and Blackstorm and remembers that he was one of the kits who tormented he, Boost, and Song. When talking to Bloodfur in the forest, Deserve explains how he, Boost, and Song were brought to ShadowClan after their mother abandoned them and their father died. He explains that they were terrified and heartbroken, and bullied by Sunflower's kits. One day, Deserve couldn't stand seeing Boost and Song suffer any longer and attacked and killed Snakekit. He ran away because no cat could understand he was protecting his siblings. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Song is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, being nursed by Sunflower. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Song is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Boost! Kits are wonderful! I hope to have some one day when- I-I mean..." -Song when Boost says kits are gross in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Don't worry, Bloodpaw. Your mother will be fine. She's in good paws." -Song during Bloomfire's kitting in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 - "Dewstorm helped with many kittings, and even handled some on his own when Hawkfeather was busy. He has plenty of experience." -Song reassuring Bloodpaw during Bloomfire's kitting in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 13 Gallery Tumblr opnhdahg5l1wprd47o1 1280.jpg|Song design Tumblr op8y1loXTQ1vidmlvo1 1280.jpg|Song in ShadowClan Cover.png|Song on the cover of Deserve's Beginning 2.png|Song and Deserve Character Development and Origins When I decided to write Deserve's backstory, I didn't think much about the names of his family members. I didn't feel they really mattered. I very hastily made Dice, Velvet, Boost, and Song. Her original story is similar, if not exact to the one seen in Deserve's Beginning. Song and Stripednose originally had a son in ShadowClan named Whitefire. He was a white tom with orange splashes, a white tail, and blue eyes. 20180625_223032.png 20180625_223047.jpg.png 20180625_223555.jpg Zm62xnga.jpg Tumblr_p7phryWkoW1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg tree3.JPG Desstory1tt.JPG Desstory2.JPG Group11.JPG song.JPG song-rainheart.JPG Videos Category:Deserve' Beginning characters Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:Rogues and Loners Category:Characters Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:She-cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters